


(S)he Looks So Perfect

by Musical_McCree



Category: Septiplier - Fandom
Genre: 5SOS - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, Singing, Underwear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2016-01-23
Packaged: 2018-05-15 15:19:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5790481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Musical_McCree/pseuds/Musical_McCree
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just silly and pointless fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(S)he Looks So Perfect

Mark only stirred slightly when he heard the guitar chords echo through the room, but as soon as he opened his eyes he couldn't help but smile. Across the hotel room they shared and standing in a golden sunbeam, Jack was dancing around in a rather too large for him pair of Mark's boxers, swaying his narrow hips this way and that to the beat of some dopey boy-band song. Something about underwear? It didn't matter. He propped his head on one elbow and watched in silence, enjoying the impromptu show he was being given while Jack danced around and hung onto the waistband of the pink boxers to keep them from falling to the floor. 

Finally though, Mark crept from the bed and snuck up behind Jack, whispering the lyrics to the song into his ear as he gripped gently at his waist to pull him against his own chest. Jack grinned and leaned against him, still swaying his hips and starting to hum along. Mark fluttered light kisses against his neck and shoulder while he ran his hands along his chest gently, feeling the heat from his blush creep beneath his hands. 

"You look so perfect standing there, in my American Apparel underwear. And I know now, that I'm so down." Mark whispered into his ear and spun him around with a flourish, causing Jack's fluffy green hair to become more mussed. Jack's smile widened and he sang back, his pale cheeks glowing. "You got my ripped skinny jeans lying on the floor. And I know now, that I'm so down." Jack leaned up slightly and pressed their lips together, causing them to rock slowly in place to the beat of the music with their gentle kiss. They were both in love, and no one on earth could ruin it. At least, no one besides Wade banging on their door and asking if they were ready to go, which rocked them out of their dream moment and back to real life.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're waiting for more from my other story, I'm sorry it's taking so long. :'| I've hit a roadblock with it.
> 
> Please, leave a comment!! I welcome constructive criticism. And I know this is dumb. - 3-


End file.
